Yin & Yang
by Loth - Armathendae
Summary: Ich dachte, dass ich dich finden könnte...Dich,den ich schon mein ganzes Leben suche...Ich kenne dich nicht...Zu spät...Du bist endlich gekommen...Töte mich.


Prolog:  
  
Der Prolog ist nicht von mir!!!! Hab die Autorin gefragt ob ich ihre FF benutzen und verändern kann. Greetings to author.  
  
Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und aus den grauen Wolken begannen dicke Tropfen auf die Erde zu fallen. Alle Leute, die noch irgendetwas draußen zu erledigen hatten, beeilten sich, in ihre beheizten Wohnungen zu kommen. Doch wie jede Regel hatte auch diese eine Ausnahme - Die Ausnahme war ein Junge und dieser schlich sich gerade bei beginn des Regens aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten. Die Menschen, die ihm begegneten, starrten ihn nur verständnislos an und schüttelten ihren Kopf über so viel Dummheit. Denn in ihren Augen war es Dummheit, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich eine Jacke überzuziehen, oder einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen. Doch seine Augen beachteten diese Leute nicht, sondern fixierten sich auf das Ziel seiner Schritte.  
  
Eine Brücke über den kleinen Fluss, der durch diesen Vorort von London floss. Die Flussufer waren mit saftigem, grünen Gras bedeckt und große Weiden säumten einen schmalen Pfad, der am Fluss entlang führte. Hier fühlte er sich ein wenig geborgen und verstanden.  
  
Denn die Bäume und der Fluss hörten ihm zu. Als er zum ersten Mal auf der Brücke gestanden hatte, hatte er seinem Schmerz und seiner Trauer freien Lauf gelassen und der Fluss hatte seine Tränen fortgespült.  
  
Doch heute war alles anders.  
  
Der Regen hatte seine Haare inzwischen vollständig durchnässt und das Wasser lief ihm über sein ganzes Gesicht. Sein graues T-Shirt und seine ausgewaschene Jeans waren auch vollkommen nass. Durch seine Brille konnte er seine Umgebung nicht mehr klar erkennen und so stolperte er mehr, als dass er lief.  
  
Auf der Brücke angekommen, stützte er sich mit seinen Händen am Geländer ab und blickt in den rauschenden Fluss.  
  
'Wie einfach doch alles wäre. Nur einen kleinen Schritt. Ich könnte frei sein.  
  
...  
  
Mit denen zusammen sein, die ich liebe, die für mich gestorben sind.  
  
Immer habe ich mein Herz verschlossen, denn ich wusste, wenn es jemand erobert, wird derjenige sterben.  
  
Genauso, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind.  
  
...  
  
Warum? Warum sterben alle. Warum kann ich nicht auch gehen? Was hält mich noch hier?  
  
Mein Schicksal? Der Kampf? Meine Freunde? Wer?  
  
...  
  
Ich höre keinen Laut, nur das Prasseln des Regens. Keine Schritte auf dem Asphalt. Niemand ist hier.  
  
Warum auch?  
  
...  
  
Ich dachte, dass ich dich finden könnte.  
  
Dich,  
  
den ich schon mein ganzes Leben suche.  
  
Ich kenne dich nicht, doch ich weiß, dass es dich irgendwo gibt.  
  
Den Menschen, für den ich gerne weiterleben will.  
  
Der meinem Leben einen Sinn gibt.  
  
Vielleicht habe ich dich schon mal gesehen, doch habe ich dich dann nicht erkannt.  
  
Überall suche ich dich.  
  
An jedem Ort, in jedem Gesicht.  
  
...  
  
Hier in der Dunkelheit stehe ich nun und warte. Warte auf mein Schicksal, wie ich schon immer darauf gewartet habe.  
  
...  
  
Wenn ich dich doch nur finden könnte.  
  
...  
  
Alles ist Chaos.  
  
...  
  
Wenn du mich nicht bald findest, ist alles zu spät.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
...  
  
Nimm mich mit. Irgendwo hin. Befrei mich aus meinem Leben. Nimm meine Hand in deine und hilf mir. Trage mich auf deinen schwarzen Flügeln davon.  
  
Die anderen werden mich nie finden.  
  
Sie werden mir nie ein Zuhause geben können.  
  
...  
  
Nur du.  
  
...  
  
Du kannst es.  
  
...  
  
Ich weiß es.'  
  
Er starrte abwesend in das graue Wasser und lauschte seinen Gedanken. So spürte er auch nicht die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen.  
  
Dieser ging mit sanften Schritten auf den völlig durchnässten Jungen zu. Die schwarzen Arme seines Umhangs schlossen sich um den mittlerweile zitternden Harry.  
  
"Du bist da. Du bist endlich gekommen."  
  
"Ja ich bin gekommen. Ich habe dich endlich gefunden."  
  
Schwarze Flügel schlossen sich um den schmächtigen Körper.  
  
"Was wirst du nun tun?"  
  
"Ich bin bei dir. Nur das zählt für mich."  
  
"Aber ich bin dein Feind."  
  
"Ich weiß. ... Töte mich. ... Ich konnte wenigstens einmal in deinen Armen liegen und bei dir sein. ... Wenn ich lebe, kannst du es nicht. Und ich will nicht, dass schon wieder jemand für mich stirbt."  
  
"Willst du es wirklich. Soll ich deinem Leben ein Ende setzten?"  
  
"Ja. Ich wusste, wenn du mich findest, wird alles anders. Nimm meine Hand und töte mich."  
  
Eine knochige Hand schloss sich um die Hand des Jungen. Ein kleiner Dolch blitzte in der Dunkelheit auf und senkte sich in das schon ausgekühlte Fleisch. Rotes Blut lief an der Hand, die den Dolch hielt, hinab. Der Junge sackte in den Armen seines schwarzen Todesengels zusammen. Seine letzten Worte, die gehaucht seine blauen Lippen verließen, galten diesem Engel.  
  
"Endlich bin ich frei. ... Du hast mir meine Last von den Schultern genommen. ... Ich danke dir, mein schwarzer Engel. ... Ich liebe dich, ..................... mein Lord."  
  
Auf dem Gesicht des Jungen breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln aus und er glitt in den Armen seines schwarzen Engels in den ewigen Schlaf.  
  
Die Flügel verschwanden und der Mann erhob sich mit dem toten Körper des Jungen in seinen Armen. Er drehte sich um und ging langsam die Brücke entlang.  
  
...  
  
Am anderen Ende stand eine einsame Straßenlaterne. Im Licht lief eine kristallklare Träne aus seinen blutroten Augen.  
  
...  
  
Ja, er würde weiterleben.  
  
...  
  
Doch um welchen Preis. Der Mann strich dem Jungen eine nasse Strähne aus dessen Gesicht und flüsterte mit leiser Stimme:  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Licht."  
  
.....................................................................  
  
End of the Prolog 


End file.
